A different Fairytale
by Falcons-Tears
Summary: Brian and Justin have parted ways after their friends convinced them, that going to New York was the right choice for Justin. Both are determined to try the long-distance relationship. uddenly Justin starts withdrawing and finally Brian won't accept that and flies to New York to find out what's going on. What he finds will change the gang of Liberty Avenue forever... (B/J, J/Other)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey everybody *waves* This is my first Queer as Folk fanfic, since I've just recently rediscovered my love for the series and for the glorious couple that is Brian and Justin, after being confined to the bed for four weeks, which gave me plenty of time to rewatch the entire series *smiles*

And since I love the series and was really dissatisfied with the ending, I decided to write a fanfiction, again, it's the first in the fandom and I'm always insecure when that's the case *smiles sheepishly*

I hope you will like it and the characters, well mostly Brian, because Justin is a bit absent in this chapter, aren't too out of character. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.

And I also hope there aren't too many mistakes, since English isn't my native language *shy smile*

Enjoy reading the first chapter, while I go and look for all the brilliant QaF fanfics that are already out there and which will hopefully help me after that dreadful ending of the series *grin*

**Warnings:** none so far for this chapter... I'll add them as they come along...

.

**Disclaimer:** Cowlip owns all these characters and I'm just borrowing them for this little story. This is just for fun and not for money.

.

**Summary:** Brian and Justin have parted ways after their friends convinced them, that going to New York was the right choice for Justin, so that his career would take off. Both are determined to try the long-distance relationship and at first things go well, but suddenly Justin starts withdrawing and finally Brian won't accept that anymore and flies to New York to find out what's going on. What he finds, however, will change the gang of Liberty Avenue forever and will ruin friendships. Can Brian and Justin make it through? (Brian/Justin, Justin/Other)

.

* * *

**A different Fairytale**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

.

"So I think it's a bad time to visit, Brian."

A short pause and then a quiet "I'm sorry" and then the line went dead.

Brian Kinney frowned at the blinking message of his answering machine, his hand hovering halfway in the air, stopped on its way to pick up the receiver. He had stopped, because the beeping signaled that Justin had already hung up. Brian had been on his way to take a shower after a long day at Kinnetik when the phone had started ringing. But the ad executive had decided that whoever was calling him could wait until he had had a refreshing shower, so he had decided to let the machine pick it up.

When his lover's voice had come through the speaker, however, Brian had immediately turned on his heels and had made a beeline for the phone to answer Justin. He had stopped, however, his hand hanging in mid-air, when Justin, his voice oddly calm, had once again come up with some bullshit excuse why Brian shouldn't make the trip to New York to come and see him.

And in Brian's opinion it was nothing more than bullshit and a lie since it had been the fourth time Justin had canceled on Brian the last minute. What was even more strange, was, that Justin always called when he knew that Brian normally wouldn't be home, so that he couldn't work his Kinney charm to get his blonde to rethink his decision.

.

Well, the first two times Brian had been understanding and believed that something unforeseen had come up, but by now he was more than a little suspicious that it was much more than that and that Justin was deliberately trying to keep him here in Pittsburgh.

Justin was barely answering his texts and their phone calls had become shorter and shorter over the past weeks and in Brian's opinion that was a big warning sign that something was going wrong. And Brian would never have believed that he would one day worry about these things, because for years he hadn't believed in relationships, but this persistent, little blonde twink had changed all that and now Brian worried about his relationship. But for the life of him Brian couldn't figure out where they had gone wrong.

.

Thing had been going well, pretty well even, when you considered that Brian had never done those long distance relationship thing, ever since Justin had left for New York. The younger man really hadn't wanted to go at first and only a lot of meddling from their friends and family had convinced him, especially after Brian himself had said he should go. The brunet hadn't wanted to be the one to hold Justin back and Lindsay had pretty much persuaded him, that Brian's wedding promises were the only thing stopping Justin from conquering the New York art world in storm. And no matter what image he projected, Brian Kinney wasn't a selfish bastard, especially when it concerned people he loved and he loved Justin Taylor, more than he had ever thought he'd be capable of loving someone. So six months ago the two lovers had called off their wedding and they had parted ways.

.

It wasn't even that they didn't keep in touch, quite the contrary. There were texts, visits as often as possible, phone calls and video chats, a lot of which ended in very pleasurable and not safe for work ways for both Justin and Brian. So yeah, all in all, at least in Brian's opinion, things had been going well and they had managed to maintain their long-distance relationship very well. Brian had even only been to the backroom three times when the need for relief had become too great. He was still Brian "fucking" Kinney, Stud of Liberty Avenue after all, no matter that this title didn't hold the merit that it had had before Justin had walked into his life. And he always told Justin about his trips afterward, which had resulted in another round of phone sex more often than not. They had agreed, that they didn't have to be monogamous, at least as long as they were states apart. Once Justin returned to Pittsburgh and until now Brian had assumed that that would happen sooner rather than later, it would be different.

So Brian hadn't had reason to worry about his relationship with Justin.

.

Well, that had been until six weeks ago. Brian and Justin had been on the phone, as always in the evening before Brian left for a night at Babylon with the guys, both working up to another round of jerking off sexual frustrations together when Justin suddenly and regretfully had told Brian that someone was knocking on his apartment door and refused to go away. He had told Brian to hold a minute, which Brian had cheekily replied to "I'd rather you hold my dick for me". Justin had seductively whispered that he'd gladly do that when he'd come to New York next time and then he had put the phone aside to send away whoever was disturbing their precious time together.

.

Brian had never found out, who had been knocking on his lover's door. When the younger man, however, had returned to the phone, he had quickly ended the call, not even giving Brian a chance to protest and from then on things had started to change. It was so subtle at first, no phone sex, for one, because Justin had claimed he was tired, that Brian tried to not let it get to him and justify it in his own mind as Justin finally making progress with his art. The brunet had acted as if nothing had changed, especially in front of his friends, who were, of course, always inquiring how their Sunshine was, because they knew Justin and Brian talked regularly. And telling them, that things were a little weird, would mean that Brian had to admit it to himself that something was wrong. But then even Debbie, Emmett and Jennifer, who also regularly talked to their artist, had wondered if something was wrong with Justin and if Brian knew more about it. But Brian wouldn't be Brian, if he admitted weakness in front of other people, well except Justin, so he had shrugged off their concerns, trying to assure them that Justin was probably just busy with his upcoming, first big art show. He'd be back to normal once that was over and done with. Brian, at least subconsciously, had also been trying assure himself, that this was the case.

.But then the show had come and gone and nothing had changed, if anything, Justin had withdrawn even more. In fact, Brian didn't even have the slightest idea how the exhibition had gone, because whenever he had brought it up in their now sparse phone calls, Justin had been evasive, trying to change the subject or ending the call with barely a "goodbye".

.

And now he had canceled on Brian again, which brought the brunet close to his breaking point at keeping quiet and simply accepting it. Justin's excuse had been, that he had to have some necessary renovations to his apartment done, so there was chaos and not enough room for the both of them. And he knew how much Brian valued order, so he didn't want to subject him to it.

Now that he thought about that, Brian could only snort. That really was a lame, bullshit excuse, since they could simply have booked a hotel and spent their time in bed, living on room service or Justin could have come to Pittsburgh and visit his family and friends.

.

Brian suddenly realized that he was still hovering by the phone, the light of the machine still blinking, inviting Brian to listen to the message again. And when Brian did just that, only to hear his Sunshine's voice again, well, that was only his own business and a secret he would take to his grave. But it also helped Brian to make a decision, one he should have made the last time Justin had canceled on him on the weekend of their anniversary no less.

"Fuck this, Sunshine. I'm done buying your excuses and if the Sunshine doesn't want to come to his Stud, then the Stud will go and get his Sunshine," Brian murmured, finally on his way to take his well deserved shower. He had a ticket to New York for tomorrow morning anyway and this time he wouldn't cancel it. He would go to New York and he would find out what the hell was going on with Justin. The element of surprise when he showed up on his blonde's doorstep would probably help with that and would Justin get to talk and explain much more easy, why he had been such a twat these past weeks.

.

And so, about twenty four hours later, Brian found himself in front of Justin's apartment, debating if he should knock or use the spare key, which the blonde had given him almost immediately after he had rented it. But something made Brian hesitate, even though he couldn't put his finger on what it was. He would never admit it, but he was also excited to finally see Justin in person again, since it had been far too long since he'd really got his hands on that amazing bubble but and felt Justin's soft lips on his own. So Brian took another deep breath and then he finally unlocked the door with his key, calling loudly: "Surprise Sunsh..."

The last syllable died a painful death on his lips when he entered the living room and found that Justin wasn't alone. No, sitting on the couch were the two people, Brian would have least expected to ever find in Justin's apartment: Brandon, the wannabe King of Liberty Avenue, whose last name Brian had never bothered to remember and even more surprising none other than asshole father of the year Craig Taylor...

.

to be continued...

So, well, what do you think? I hope I didn't do too bad with this first chapter. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked the first chapter and it would be nice, if you'd let me know what you think and if you want to read more *shy smile*


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey everybody *waves shyly* I'm glad that you seemed to like the first chapter *smiles happily* and I hope you will like the new one too. I'm sorry that it's a little short, but I thought this was a nice cliffhanger on which to end it. I also apologize for the OOCness of Brian and probably Justin and I hope it doesn't bother you too much *goes and hides*

Comments would be appreciated *hopeful smile*

And please keep in mind, that English isn't my native language...

.

Thank you of course to **Quiet Ryter, P A boi, Guest, stella, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Guest 2, Guest 3 and kim136** for all your kind comments *smiles* I really appreciate your encouraging words...

.

**Warnings: **a little OOCness, I'll add more warnings as they come along...

.

**Disclaimer: **Cowlip owns all these characters and I'm just borrowing them for this little story. This is just for fun and not for money.

.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

.

For a moment there was absolute silence between all people present and you might have been able to cut the tension with a knife if you'd tried. Then Brandon asked: "What the hell is he doing here."

It mixed with Brian's: "What the hell are they doing here?"

The "they" was said with the distaste you had for something you scraped off the bottom of your shoe and if he was honest, that was exactly how Brian felt about Justin's father. For Brandon, well, for Brandon he didn't have any real feelings at all, since he had, after their little cockfight last year, deemed him insignificant to his future life. But he was pretty thrown by Brandon's presence in Justin's life, especially in his apartment. And he had no real idea how to react to this new situation, because he had expected to find a lot of things here, but not that. He turned on his feet and stared at Justin, who had sprung up from the worn armchair he had been sitting in. The blonde avoided looking at anyone in the room, wringing his hands nervously.

.

After another tense moment and new silence, Justin finally looked up, his blue eyes wide and an emotion hidden in them, that Brian, even if he knew Justin inside out by now, couldn't identify. Maybe he didn't want to identify it, because he was still reeling from what he had discovered. Justin's eyes darted around the room to Brandon and Craig, the latter with a furious expression on his face and the former with an arrogant smirk, the one that Brian had come to hate.

Justin's eyes finally settled on Brian. The brunet once again tried to decipher the expression on his Sunshine's face. But Justin's eyes were stormy with emotions, varying from relief, worry, anger, confusion and worst of all, at least in Brian's opinion, fear.

"What... what are you doing here?" Justin asked, his voice small and even shaking a little, a tone Brian hadn't heard in a while, the last time shortly after Justin had been bashed and had still been fighting anxiety attacks. The brunet scoffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest and then tossed a short glare Brandon's and Craig's way, before focusing on Justin again.

"I believe I asked the same question about those two first. They don't look like last minute renovations to me," he said, his voice rough, hoping that Justin wouldn't hear the deeper emotions behind the feigned indifference.

.

Brian really wanted to be angry with Justin, because his lover had obviously been lying to him, probably for weeks. But somehow Brian found that he really couldn't, especially since he could clearly see the tension in Justin. The blonde artist's hand, the one injured in the bashing, was shaking slightly and Brian, of course, still remembered the fear he had glimpsed in Justin's eyes only moments before. He had the feeling that it would be easier to talk to Justin without the scrutinizing glances of Craig, but he had no idea how to get the two people to leave to talk to his lover alone, and up until now, Justin was still that and if Brian had a say, he would remain that for quite a long time to come.

But the brunet also wanted to get to the bottom of this, one way or another, so he kept his anger at this whole situation in check as well as he was able to. Getting angry would get him nowhere with Justin, he had learned that the hard way.

.

Justin, meanwhile, lowered his head again and ran a hand through his hair, his left as Brian noted absentmindedly.

"I... I didn't know what else to tell you to stop you from coming," Justin whispered, voice quivering, a sure sign, that he was doing his best to hold back tears. Brian narrowed his eyes, uncrossing his arms for a second, before crossing them back in front of his chest, simply to do something, well, something other than punch Brandon straight in the face, since the other man was still giving him that smug smile that he loathed so much.

"How about the truth." It wasn't a request, because he really wanted an honest answer. Honesty had always been a big thing between the two of them and he really didn't want to go back to them keeping secrets from each other. He wanted to say more, but all words were caught in his chest, which had tightened painfully when Justin finally looked up again. His eyes were simmering with tears and the expression on his face was one of pure heartbreak. Brian had never seen Justin look like that, not even after he had so cruelly tried to push him away all those years ago. That really seemed a lifetime ago and so much had changed between the two of them.

.

"Sunshine," Brian found himself whispering and he took a step towards his blonde lover, his partner. He wanted nothing more than to pull him into his arms and tell him that, no matter what it was, things would be okay and they would get through this, like they had gotten through everything else before, no matter how many fights they had had and how many tears they had shed.

But he stopped dead in his tracks at Justin's next words.

"I didn't know how to tell you the truth, Brian," he started and his voice broke for a moment. The blonde took two deep breaths, swallowing the tears down harshly.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Brian."

"Hurt me?" Brian questioned, his gut telling him, that whatever was going to come net, would tear him apart, even though he had no idea what the hell was going on and in what parallel world he had suddenly landed. All he could do, was trying to steel himself for whatever would come next and luckily he had had years to perfect such a mask, even though he hadn't needed it in quite a while.

.

Brandon, who had been sitting on the couch quietly until now, had stood up, giving Brian one more smirk and he slowly, provocatively, strolled over to Justin so that he was facing Brian. And then, to Brian's horror, wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, pulling an unresisting, but oddly passive, Justin against his chest.

"What the fuck?" Brian questioned, his hands itching to once again punch Brandon in the face to get him to drop that smug smile. But the other man simply held Justin tighter and then said: "Well, I would have told you sooner, Kinney, but you know how sensitive Justin is, so I let him do it on his own terms, even though I had no idea you had turned into such a lesbian that he needed to let you down gently."

Brian felt rage explode inside him and he took another step towards Justin and in consequence Brandon and the only thing keeping him from really punching that asshole was the fact that Justin stood between them and also, because he was too confused about what exactly was going on here. When he tried to look at Justin, the younger man avoided his eyes and he could only hear a soft, murmured "sorry Brian" and maybe even an "I love you", but he couldn't be sure, because Brandon spoke up again, his tone smug and mocking, not caring that he was just shattering Brian's heart into a thousand pieces.

"The truth is, Kinney, that Sunshine and I are going to get married in two weeks..."

.

to be continued...


End file.
